Switching systems are used to provide telecommunications services between two or more user interfaces. User interfaces may include telephone handsets, facsimile machines, computers, and other equipment, and may be connected to the switching system by fixed land-based conductors or wireless services. Telecommunications services are provided by establishing a telecommunications channel between two user interfaces, such that encoded analog or digital data may be transmitted between the user interfaces until a state of completion is reached.
When a switching system is set up for operation in a country, it is often necessary to store country-specific protocols and data at predetermined locations of the switching system to allow the switching system to interface with the existing telecommunications systems of the country. Although international standards exist for switching systems, protocols, and interfaces for many countries have variations from those standards that require service personnel to determine and modify the standard software and data on a country-by-country basis.